In Deeper Waters
In Deeper Waters is the 5th Episode of the Original Object Overload. Plot Cold open The episode starts with Marble running to Pearly to ask her something. He stumbles around with his words, resulting in him asking her if they would like to make an alliance just to stay in the game longer, then calls himself stupid for this. Pearly obliges to the alliance idea Marble accidentally think up, making him happy. He walks up to Ping Pong Ball, who finds something sketchy about his happiness. Toothy walks over to Fly Swat, who is shocked by his greeting. He then congratulates him for being promoted to be co-leader for their alliance. Elsewhere, Kite walks over to Tissue, asking why is he not with the other team. He answers by telling her that he hates all of them, and asks her what she wanted from him. She answers that she wanted to make a new friend. However, he doesn't want any friends. Kite tells him that everyone needs a friend, which Tissue tells her again that he doesn't want any friends, this time adding that this was because of what happened when he used to have friends. Boxing Glove walks over to Soccer Ball, trying to wish him good luck in the elimination. However, Soccer Ball screams at the sight of Boxing Glove, thinking he was going to stab him. He then runs off. The heads of Tiki decide to play "What Do You See" with each other. The bottom head finds a ladybug in the grass, and the top one tries to find something, but spots Soccer Ball blindly running towards them. Soccer Ball accidentally rams Tiki, causing her to fly away. Worried that they will die, the heads tell each other that they will miss one another, until they hit a cliff. A piece of the cliff breaks off, and Masky, who was on the cliff, falls into the water when what seemed to be an earthquake happened. Candy walks up to Globe to show him her now green stripes. Globe first compliments that her stripes were nice, only for candy to find his compliment suspicious. Globe then tries to say that they are pretty, but Candy thanks he hates her stripes and attempts to slap him for it. However. the piece of the cliff Tiki knocked off crushes her. Elimination The prizes for the elimination were muffins. Gamey announced the people who were safe. Ping Pong Ball(aka PPB), Boxing Glove and Disc remained. PPB was safe. The bottom 2 were Disc and Boxing Glove. After that, Gamey showed what the people said. Boombox said Disc was the only one who should go, with Disc replying "Some LEADER!" Marble said Boxing Glove was too risky. Then Gamey revealed that Boxing Glove was safe and Disc was eliminated. PPB was sad that Disc was eliminated. Then Pearly said that she'll be his best friend, which caused Marble to frown. (W.I.P) Deaths * Candy gets squished by a piece of the cliff that Tiki broke off. * All of Team Time drown when their motorboat malfunctions and sinks into the water. (Debatable, as they could have walked out of the sinking motorboat) * Melony is sliced by the motorboat's detached propeller. Trivia *This is the only episode where Team Tune has it's elimination. *This episode is where Fly Swat becomes the co-leader (which apparently is the second highest rank) of Toothy's alliance. *This is first episode where we do not see the eliminated contestant get shot out of the Contesant Cannon or land on Prison Planet. *When Kite tells Tissue that she just wanted to make a friend, he tells her that he doesn't want any friends after what happened when he used to have them. This foreshadows the ending of the next episode, since it was revealed there that Tissue was once friends with Lighter. *This was the last episode made in 2013. *This episode reveals that Tiki knows Treesitzu. *This is the first (and so far the only) episode where something needed for the challenge depended on which team won last time (in this case, Team Tune getting a wooden boat with paddles and Team Time getting a speedboat). *This is also the first and (so far) the only episode where Candy was shown with another color of stripes, being green rather than red for one scene. After that scene (because she died), they reverted back to red. Category:Episode Category:Episodes where Team Tune won the challenge Category:Original